Mithian et Merlin
by sabricotte
Summary: Arthur, le roi est tombé amoureux de Gwen, la servante. Et si Mithian, la princesse, tombait amoureuse de Merlin, le serviteur ?


_Bonsoir à tous_

_Alors voilà. Moi dans Merlin il y a une chose que je désapprouve, c'est que notre petit magicien tout mignon n'ai pas pu trouvé l'amour en cinq ans de série. Ce qui est très long, vous avouerez non ? Donc, j'ai réparé cette erreur monumentale._

_Attention, cet OS est classé M à fond, donc âmes sensibles et chastes passez votre chemin._

_C'est le tout premier OS de ce genre que j'écrit, alors ayez pitié de la pauvre âme torturée qui m'habite ;)._

_Bonne lecture._

**Mithian et Merlin**

Une fois Gwen et Arthur partis, Gaius examina une nouvelle fois Mithian, afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien. Merlin était à ses côtés, il ne détachait pas son regard des yeux de la princesse.

« Vous allez bien Madame » dit Gaius en rangeant ses affaires. « Il faut vous reposer maintenant. Viens, Merlin ».

Gaius prit Merlin par le bras. Ils se retournaient pour s'en aller, quand Mithian interpella Gaius.

« Attendez ! J'aimerais m'entretenir avec Merlin, seule, si vous le voulez bien » dit la princesse.

« Evidemment Madame » dit Gaius en s'inclinant. Il jeta un regard sur Merlin et quitta la pièce.

Merlin resta debout sur le pas de la porte, les mains croisées derrière le dos.

« Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose Madame ? » dit Merlin en s'inclinant.

« Oui, viens t'asseoir près de moi » dit-elle en désignant une place sur le lit. Voyant Merlin rougir, elle argumenta. « Je n'ai pas le droit de quitter mon lit jusqu'à nouvel ordre, donc à moins que tu ne veuilles t'attirer les foudres de Gaius, tu n'as pas le choix » dit-elle en riant.

Merlin soupira puis vint s'asseoir sur le lit. Mithian se redressa et fit face à Merlin.

« Je voulais te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi Merlin. Tu m'as donné ta confiance la première fois que l'on s'est vu. Et ensuite tu n'as jamais douté de moi, tu savais que quelque chose clochait, et tu m'as toujours surveillée de loin, tu m'as protégée, et sache que je ne l'oublierai jamais, Merlin. Tu es un être exceptionnel, doté d'une gentillesse rare, d'un dévouement à toute épreuve et d'une loyauté sans faille. Tu es un homme bien. Ne l'oublie pas ».

Merlin fut abasourdi par ce discours. A son tour, il prit la parole.

« Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit princesse. Vous aussi êtes quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, avec beaucoup de courage, de gentillesse, vous êtes une femme simple malgré votre condition, et on ne peut faire autrement que vous aimer ».

Merlin se tut, conscient d'en avoir trop dit et baissa la tête. Et il remarqua que leurs mains étaient entrelacées sans que l'un ni l'autre s'en rendent compte. Il leva la tête et vit Mithian aussi désemparée que lui quand elle vit cela.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment dans les yeux, et Merlin franchit une barrière qu'il n'aurait jamais dû franchir, lui étant un serviteur, elle une princesse. Il s'approcha et posa ses lèvres sur celled de Mithian. Ce fut un baiser doux et très respectueux.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il vit celle-ci qui ne bougeait pas. Alors il se leva et dit.

« Je….je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect à ce point là, veuillez me pardonner ».

Il se retourna pour partir en direction de la porte. Il mit la main sur la poignée mais n'eut pas le temps de l'ouvrir, il se sentit retourné de force et il se retrouva plaqué contre la porte, ses lèvres contre celles de la princesse. Il en fut tellement surpris qu'il ouvrit la bouche, et la langue de la princesse s'échappa de sa bouche pour aller caresser celle de Merlin, qui répondit aussitôt à ce baiser passionné. Il prit Mithian par la taille pour qu'elle soit encore plus proche de lui.

De son côté, Mithian ne se reconnaissait pas. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'agir ainsi, mais quand Merlin avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle l'aimait éperdument, et quand il avait quitté ses lèvres elle s'était trouvée vite en manque. Et, sans réfléchir, elle s'était jeté littéralement sur Merlin pour l'embrasser. Elle fut ravie que Merlin réponde passionnément à son baiser, leurs langes dansaient ensemble comme si elles avaient trouvé leur âme sœur.

Mithian se colla à Merlin, de une pour pouvoir verrouiller la porte derrière lui, d'autre part parce qu'elle voulait sentir chaque parcelle du corps de Merlin réagir à ses baisers. Et quand il l'attira contre lui, elle sentit son érection contre sa cuisse et elle gémit.

Merlin prtitMithian dans ses bras et l'emmena jusqu'au lit, sans détacher sa bouche de la sienne. Il l'allongea délicatement et s'allongea sur elle. Il quitta sa bouche pour se concentrer sur son cou. Il passa sa langue le long de la jugulaire de la princesse, ce qui la fit gémir de plaisir. Elle passa ses mains en dessous de la tunique de Merlin, qui sentit des mains douces le caresser et descendre vers le creux de ses reins.

« Oh….Mithian » gémit Merlin en extase des caresses de celle-ci.

Il reprit sa bouche avec plus de douceur que leur dernier baiser. Il sentit qu'elle essayait de lui retirer sa tunique. Alors, il se redressa et il l'enleva. Il restait à califourchon sur la princesse et il la regarda. Il vit dans ses yeux le désir qu'elle avait pour lui à cet instant. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur, lui demandant sa permission d'aller plus loin. Même s'l brûlait de désir, il n'oubliait pas quand même qu'il s'adressait à une fille, et qui plus est à une princesse, il ne voulait pas la heurter et la forcer à quoi que ce soit. En guise d'approbation, elle enleva sa chemise, laissant apparaitre un corps parfait, au teint de porcelaine. Merlin reprit alors possession de son cou, alors que sa main se fraya un chemin vers son intimité, qu'il caressa doucement. Sentant Mithian réagir immédiatement à ses caresses, il se mit à lècher sa poitrine, tout en introduisant un doigt, puis deux dans l'antre chaude et douce de sa belle. Elle s'arqua en arrière, prise dans un tourbillon de sensations et de plaisir. Merlin fit des va-et-vient tout en suçotant les tétons désormais bien réveillés de la princesse.

« Merlin…..ah Merlin » gémit celle-ci en passant la main dans la chevelure noire de Merlin. Il sentit son érection devenir de plus en plus dure, et il commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, il sentit la ceinture de son pantalon se desserrer, et deux mains passer à l'intérieur de celui-ci pour caresser les fesses rondes de Merlin. Le pantalon finit sur le sol comme par magie. Mithian caressa le dos de Merlin et redescendit sur ses fesses, ce qui fit le fit gémir de plaisir. Mais il gémit encore plus quand il sentit les mains de la princesse lui caresser l'aine et prendre possession de son sexe. Il se jeta en arrière dans un élan de plaisir.

« Oh mon dieu ! » gémit-il.

La princesse profita de cet avantage, mit les jambes autour de la taille de Merlin et bascula de manière à se retrouver à califourchon sur lui, et fondit sur sa bouche. Il sentit l'antre de Mithian sur son érection et instinctivement il mit ses hanches en avant. Il fut surpris, mais adorait se sentir dominé. A son tour, elle commença à lui lécher le cou, elle ne perdit pas une miette de sa peau, si blanche et si douce. Elle avait envie de lui, elle le désirait si ardemment qu'elle sentait son bas ventre tressaillir sur le coup du plaisir, comme si un volcan s'était réveillé en elle. Elle se mit à embrasser le ventre de Merlin, qui n'était plus qu'une marionnette pantelante et désarticulée sous les coups de langue de sa princesse.

D'un coup, le cerveau de Merlin fut plongé dans un brouillard de luxure quand il sentit la langue de Mithian sur son sexe. Elle commença par embrasser le gland avant de prendre tout le sexe dans sa bouche et de partir dans une fellation qui laissa Merlin tremblant et en sueur. Sentant que le sexe de Merlin commençait à se rapprocher de l'extase, elle arrêta sa fellation et alla embrasser Merlin qui grogna de ne plus avoir son dû. Leurs langues se délièrent dans un baiser langoureux, et Merlin en profita pour caresser les fesses de Mithian, rondes et douces.

Mithian gémissait en l'embrassant, quand elle s'arrêta, elle le regarda et lui dit simplement « Merlin, prend-moi. Maintenant ».

Merlin ne se fit pas prier, il bascula pour se retrouver au dessus d'elle. Il l'embrassa, et instinctivement elle enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Merlin. Merlin se positionna à l'entrée de son intimité et la pénétra doucement. Doucement, il entrait en elle, pour ne pas lui faire mal. Merlin sentit Mithian se décontracter et elle gémit bruyamment, son corps arqué en arrière sous le coup du plaisir. Merlin commença alors son va-et-vient avec une douceur extrême. Mithian de son côté sentit les flammes de plaisir lui brûler les reins lorsque Merlin la pénétra. Elle n'avait jamais rien vécu d'aussi exquis que cet instant. Au fur et à mesure que Merlin la pénétrait, elle sentit son corps s'embraser. Elle caressa son dos, puis ses fesses. Elle voulait plus. Plus profond, plus vite, plus ardent.

« Oh…M….Merlin, encore, plus….je veux plus ».

Merlin acceléra ses mouvements, ce qui valut à Mithian de crier de plaisir à l'oreille de Merlin, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de l'extérieur. Merlin, perdu dans son plaisir, accéléra encore les mouvements et fit des va-et-vient de plus en plus passionnés. Il sentit l'antre de sa princesse se serrer à chaque poussée, ce qui fit monter son orgasme de plus en plus.

A ce moment-là, il s'enfonça tellement loin en elle qu'il lui provoqua un orgasme qui lui valut de belles griffes dans le dos. Merlin, quant à lui, sentant l'orgasme de Mithian autour de son sexe fit monter le sien et il se déversa en elle dans un cri. Il se retira, se coucha à côté de la princesse et la prit dans ses bras.

Mithian se lova dans ses bras.

« Merlin, peu m'importe ton rang, peu m'importe que tu sois noble ou pas, sache que je t'aime plus que ma propre vie. »

« Je vous aime aussi ma princesse ». Dit Merlin en embrassant son épaule.

Et ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en sachant très bien que Merlin devrait partir pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.


End file.
